heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-26 Checkmate
It's been a nice day in Queens, New york. The weather has been a little weird, with a rainstorm sweeping over mid New York earlier today, but since when to the weather-guessers ever get it right. Well...that is to say it /was/ a nice day in Queens. Traffic coming off the bridge has come to a dead stand still, and is really starting to get backed up. People are getting confused, trying to figure out whats going on, while others are freaking the hell out and running the other direction. A beautiful man, dressed all in black and green leathers, wearing a helmet with long golden horns is standing on a building top. What used to be cars have been transformed into four rows of various soldiers, two ranks of white facing two ranks of black across a stretch of empty street. The cars have been crushed and shifted. The entire front rank of both colors are identical. The back ranks are all different. That one looks like a castle. That one a man on horseback. You get the picture yet? The occupants of those cars, are still in them, frantically scrambling to try and escape. The man on the roof boredly calls down, "Knight to Bishop Three." What used to be a nice white Honda accord, complete with a family of four, leaps the front rank and cracks the street as it lands. Always on the move, looking for that next bit of information. Lois Lane is just stepping of of talking to a contact, without learning much of anything new. Ah well. Lois is looking at her watch as she steps down the cement stairs toward the sidewalk. Her messenger bag is draped over a shoulder, her pen still in her hand. Today's ensemble is her usual pleated blue skirt, with a silky silver-white blouse tucked into it. A crisp, dry-clean only slate gray blazer is unbuttoned over it, and matches the velvety, 3 inch heels that cover her feet. Her hair's pinned up in a loose bun at the back of her head. She turns, making her way toward the parking garage near the bridge so she can get back to Metropolis when the traffic jam is spotted. "Great. Just fanTAStic," Lois grumbles to herself, arm returning to her side. Her violet eyes scan over and Lois gasps. Eep! It's Battle Car Chess. Within moments, police are alerted to the highly suspect events just off the bridge in Queens. Luckily, Peter Parker had been fiddling with his police scanner at the right time. Queens. That's home turf, people. Time to go to work. The suit comes on quick and he slips out the window, hopefully without his Aunt May noticing. From there he's swinging from telephone pole to street light, from bridge to train track, trying to swoop in as fast as he can. He gets their quick and exhales softly. "Great. Just great. This is what happens when nerds grow up to get powers. Super Chess. Wait..." He thinks for a moment, realizes he's a nerd, and swoops towards the scene. Frederick Jager doesn't have home turf. When the whim takes him, or when the local criminal element starts putting two and two together, he skips to a different town until the heat dies down. Sleeping in the back of a truck flatbed, the armored vagrant awakens to find...oh, well this is new. He hurriedly hops out of the truck with the energy of the newly awakened and panicked, and rolls underneath it just as quickly. Its really cramped changing space, but its really the only shot he has at preserving his (insert laughter here) SECRET IDENTITY! When the proper sensory and strength augmentations are prepped and ready, he rolls out just as quickly, dropping into stealth just as quickly. For now, he watches the 'board', trying to get a sense of just what he is dealing with...and wishing he had a bigger gun. Knockout gas isn't terribly effective against steel frames. On the plus side, it means he doesn't have to worry about delivering mass drivers to the face if it comes to that. It hasn't even dawned on him to look out, because in his traditionally noobish fashion, he is more concerned about lurching automobiles. "Always play checkers as a kid....thanks Mom." He mumbles as the concussive cannon makes the low whine of its shot being primed. Since Illyana hasn't been to the address she's supposed to be meeting Peter in, she's doing the *gasp* unthinkable. She's walking. Well, she's walking the last bit, anyhow. The honks and the odd looks and the beginning screams get Illyana's attention. It takes her a bit to get to the source of the trouble, but when she finally gets close enough to see what's going on she arches one blonde brow, standing there as others run past her in the general direction of 'away'. "Well. That's new." It was a nice enough day-- by some standard or other-- and one Phil Coulson, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. had been looking forward to a little much-needed an rare quiet time in the lull between arriving on one assignment and leaving on the next. Specifically, the unassuming agent is just exiting a small establishment, coffee cup in one hand and today's newspaper in the other. He doesn't get very far before the ruckus forming down the street intrudes on his bliss. He sighs to himself, lips forming a tight line, and disposes of both the paper and the fresh coffee in respective waste bins before starting off down the street. Never fails... "It's Coulson," he says curtly into the phone he removes from his jacket as he makes his way toward the disturbance. "We have a situation. Sounds large. I'm getting a closer look." From a building opposite the chessboard, an exact duplicate of the horned man stands excitedly on the edge of the roof, for all intents and purposes looking like a general overseeing his army. "Pawn to e-six." he calls out, and a black Chevy Malibu, with distraught business-man inside frantically honking the horn moves forward. "Pawn to c-four." says the bored Loki, as an abandoned Toyota moves lurches forward. When it reaches it's destination, it the car explodes into a ball of fire. "Get it? C-4!" the excited Loki says, laughing. The bored Loki only sighs and shakes his head. "Punny." "HEY! My rental," Lois exclaims upon seeing that Toyota go KABLOOEY. Annoyed, the reporter slings her messenger bag more firmly across her chest and moves to the fire escape of the building the Bored Loki is standing on. "Stupid ren-faire reject twins," she grumbles, even if she knows this is WAY too powerful for her. She just can't resist the thought of getting up behind him, grabbing her iPhone (because the sPhone still makes her head hurt!), and snapping some pictures. "This guy's going down," she promises to herself as she starts climbing. And by down she means splashed on a news paper somewhere. Blow up her rental car... As IF! From his vantage point, Spider-Man sees the Toyota burst into flames and inwardly he shrieks. He comes to a stop on the Black Malibu, smashing a fist through the windshield and tossing it away with little effort. He grabs the man by the tie first, but then by the rest of the shirt to pull him free of the vehicle. "You gotta choose something more heavy duty than a Malibu, dude, they're not great in crashes." He tosses the man off in the distance and fires a set of webs that fasten to him and a lamp post nearby, giving the man an escape route. Dragnet scans the area, switching between visual modes as needed. He hops aboard a particularly obnoxiously sized SUV for the brief advantage in higher ground, aiming the concussion cannon on his gauntlet towards one the the knights. He grits his teeth, not sure that the cannon is strong enough to take down a queen or the king, so he will settle for the piece with the most mobility that he has the greatest chance of taking down. "Shmuck takes Knight." He manages, lining up the shot and firing off the perfectly shaved kinetic charge and its accompanying energy. The spent round ejects to the side, leaving a smoldering shell on the side of the road. Dropping out of stealth, he tries to get a few more people out of the way, while trying to line up another shot. The Wonder Twins up top? Most likely entirely out of his paygrade. At least he can clear the field, and maybe take a few of his toys out of the field. "Almost makes me miss Gotham." He opines with a sigh. Boom! BOOM! Yeah. That's so not good. Illyana's close enough now to see that almost all of those "chess pieces" have people in them and she can taste the magic on the air. With everyone running around screaming, she doesn't worry about who might see her quick exit in a flash of light as she summons a Stepping Disk, and a second later another appears on the chessboard next to the black queen as Magik teleports in wearing her white tunic and cloak and soulsword in hand. She slashes the magical blade at the car. Even if it doesn't revert back to being car-shaped it should break any other magical spells on it. "White Queen takes Black Queen." When the inevitable-- and speedy-- police response turns up, they're met by an unassuming man in a black suit who flashes a very official ID just long enough to get their attention. "You know the drill. Cordon the street and get the civilians out of the way," Coulson tells them without further preamble. "This is way over your pay grade." And then, trusting them to follow his advice where he himself will not, he turns on his heel and makes his way back towards the chessboard, his phone pocketed in favor of a headset and his sidearm. "NYPD on the scene-- I don't think they'll be much help here beyond clearing civilians. Getting eyes on the situtation now; wait one." The weapon in his hand clicks as he checks the magazine. It's unlikely to do much good, but it's comforting to be armed as long as he's throwing himself in harm's way like this. The excited Loki points down at Spider-man, "Hey...is that allowed?" he asks, looking up at his duplicate across the street. Then Dragnet's kinetic blast knocks one of the knights over with a loud crash of shrieking metal. "Well now...this looks fun." the bored Loki perks up. "Bishop, destroy the....armored laser shooting thing." bored Loki shouts, pointing down at Dragnet. One of the Bishops, complete with large stop sign staff, charges diagonally towards Dagnet, and takes a swing. Excited Loki calls out to the knight Spider-man just rescued the business man from. "Squash the Spider!" The Malibu 'horseman' tries to make a grab at Spider-man. Illyana's slash goes right through the plastic 'armor' made from the Ferrari Black Queen, and as the magic flees, the twisted metal falls open. A very scared looking woman peaks out from half the car, and then starts to make a run for it. "Oh oh oh!" the excitited Loki claps. "This /is/ even better! Black King takes White Queen!" he yells, and the black king, a Ford F-150 takes a swing with it's overlarge 'scepter' at Illyana. Climb, climb, climby climb. Lois takes the fire escape stairs in thee inch heels like a BOSS. Once on the roof, she shuffles with her bag, comes up with her phone, taps the camera app, pauses a moment, then flicks it to video. Mr. Scott, you'd better be happy... and you better know how to pull stills. Lois, amateur camera-woman, tries to keep the action 'in frame' while scooting up toward Reindeer Games. She bites her lower lip a moment before remembering this stupid thing can record sound. Better talk! "Okay, so... Lois Lane, Daily Planet. I'm witnessing a giant game of Car Battle Chess. Looks like it's being directed by the Ren-Faire Twins, Tweedle Dee and Twindle Dumber." She pauses to swing the camera over the scene, brows knitting. "And heroes are here. Lovely. New York's Finest Costumed Wonders." The view of the game shifts slightly as Lois looks over at the Loki nearest her, but doesn't make the camera follow suit. She looks back at the cars, then back at Nearby Loki, then down at the gravel roof top at her feet. Lightbulb! On the roof top, Lois crouches, forgetting that she should probably keep the camera pointed at the action (this is why she's the WRITER and not the camera woman, people!), and picks up the biggest pebble she can find quickly. And FLING at the back of Loki's head! "Hey, moron. Ren-faire's over," Lois taunts. Yes. Yes, Lois Lane knows that in the world of super heroes and super villains that like to sick giant killer death robots on cities, that she's a very very small fish, but when there are at least two people that look like they might be the hero type, she'll go with there being good odds that either 1) the villain will kidnap her instead of out right smoosh her and thereby landing her in an even BIGGER story, or 2) a hero will fly (or swing or teleport or jump or whatever) in and save her nosy reporter self at the very very last second. Her main goal right now? Distract the baddie so the heroes can clean up the baddies on the street. And when she screams, they'll be freed up to come and take care of THIS particular baddie. Or something. God, Lois! Dad was right. You're too stubborn for your own damn good some days! "Playin' by my own rules! I refuse to color within the lines, HornHead!" Spidey exclaims to Loki just before his senses start tickling. As the massive grabbygrabs grab at WebHead, he jumps into a neat backflip, narrowly dodging the transgressor. After he lands, he readies himself and fires a set of webs at the Knight, trying to fasten 'it' to the ground. Dragnet heroically....frantically strafes and rolls to the side of being run down by an angry bishop, rolling in the last second to avoid being utterly smashed by bishop or any swings of its stop sign bludgeon. "I have a better game we can play. Its called Calvinball." He grunts. He only has one more shot, and all of his self preservation instincts are screaming for him to get the hell out. Thankfully, at least of all the things to cut out, the voice modulator maintains its integrity, allowing him to sound just a tad more confident and not a chicken with his head cut off. Seeing as Ilyana is about to be engaged by the knight, and that the bishop and knight have either chased him or been knoked over respectively, he aims his last shot at the rook with an open attack route and hopes for a miracle, before firing off the round. "Aw, Hades." Magik says as she turns in time to see the King's scepter coming down for her. She dives into a forward roll between the King's feet, trying to come up behind it so that she can user her soulsword to break the magic spells on it. "Don't you know the most powerful piece on the board is the Queen?" If she gets hit, she's probably paste given the pieces she's playing with but her combat experience helps her avoid the deadly swings. Agent Coulson continues moving forward, pausing only when he passes near a still-occupied former-car. He slides up to it, peeks inside, and gestures at the terrified woman inside. "Cover your ears, please," he calls through the glass, reaching into his jacket to withdraw a small device which he slaps onto the mangled car door. After a step back and the sharp >CRACK< of localized explosive, he moves back in to remove the obstruction and help the civilian out of her car, checking in while he half-carries her out of harm's way. "At least two agressors. Possibly twins or other duplicates. Appear to be animating street traffic with passengers still inside. Unclear on casualties at this time. Count three local capes and cowls on-scene..." he pauses, listens. "Haven't IDed them yet. Clearing a civilian. Recommend prepping a response team-- escalation seems both possible and potentially extreme." Lois' aim is true, as the pebble 'TINKS!' of the back of Loki's helmeted head. The board Loki blinks and looks up in a 'did you hear something' sort of move when she yells and twists to look behind him. The entire White side of the board stops moving as the bored Loki hops to his feet and starts approaching the intrepid Lois Lane. "And what pray tell, are you?" The white knight is stuck the ground with webbing, and it looks to not be moving at all anymore. Dragnet's second shot is a doozy, taking the entire top of a non-moving white rook, made of an old VW hippy van, clean off. A scruffy looking brown haired man, and a large brown dog poke their head out, along with the odd scent of hamburgers and weed. The black bishop is still after him, however, but again, it doesn't come straight at him. It slides in a diagonal direction, moving to be able to get another line on him. The black King smashes the scepter into the street with all the horse-power it's Ford Tough frame can muster and sends cracks through the street. What's another pot hole in queens, right? Magik's blade slices neatly into it from behind and again, the magic holding it together disrupts and the mecha falls over. "Awww!" the excited Loki screams. "Bishop, kill that little pest!" The next in the line a black Mercedes Benz, swings it's own stop sign staff at Magik. Oh noes! A blonde in trouble! Spider-Man sees Magik about to be the victim of a heinous attack and does his best to intervene. He fires a web and vaults himself, trying to put his body in the way between Magik and the stop sign! Another wasted shell pops from the gauntlet, a steaming shard of ionized metal....but Dragnet doesn't have time to dwell on the terribleness of his aim. The point is that he has expended his mass drivers for the present, and now has to avoid ultraviolence. With his anti-vehicle munitions expended, he focuses on the truly important question of running frantically from the trials and tribulations imposed on him by the murder bishop. He then looks over, puzzled to see the black rook is still intact, and then his head turns as he heroically dives for cover underneath another swipe of the bishops stop sign, and in the process sees the damage he has inflicted on an as yet unused, nonthreatening hippy van. "Wrong gauntlet, stupid." He chastises himself. "I really gotta carry some reloads at this rate. Also, learn how to aim." He mumbles as he is grazed by the stopsign, and grunts in pain. Magik has time to look towards the bishiop as Excited!Loki yells out, which means she's got a *great* view of that STOP sign headed for her when there's a flash of red and blue. Spider-Man succeeds in intercepting the sign, which means he takes the brunt of the blow that sends him backwards to collide with Magik and the pair are tossed back a good ten feet. "Nice save." Magik croaks out, and then gives Spider-Man a shove back towards the bishop. "Keep 'em busy. Time to deal with the source." She summons another Stepping Disk to teleport her onto the roof behind Excited!Loki. It dawns on Coulson, after a moment, that something is amiss... and then it occurs to him what-- half the chess-cars have ceased motion, which draws his eyes up to the Loki on that side of the street to see what... "Of course she is," he mutters, sighting on the Loki bearing down on the reporter. Too long a shot from the street, he sprints for the same fire escape Lois herself climbed and starts clambering up, voice a little ragged as he responds to the other end of his converation. "Nothing. Agressor threatening civilian, moving to intercept. Confirmed ID on civvie as Ms. Lois Lane." A pause, and a grim expression as he rounds another flight of fire escape on his way up. "Yeah, *that* one." Lois stands her ground as Loki approaches. OH! The camera! She lifts it up and glances at it to make sure she's got him in frame then looks him right in the eyes. "Lois Lane, Daily Planet. I'm a reporter. Got time for a few questions," she quips at the green eyed man. (OMG! The green eyed man has Penny!) She glances past him, hoping to see the the heroes are making some head way on those giant chess pieces and the other Loki. "Or are you and your twin brother over there a package deal," she adds as she returns her gray-violet gaze to Loki. Black Bishop #1 stays on Dragnet, swinging the stop sign staff yet again at the armored man. Black Bishop #2, turns around in place for a few moments, trying to find the target it was ordered to attack. It completely ignores Spider-man like the automaton that it is. Excited Loki is scanning around as well. "Well, don't just stand there you dolt!" he yells at the Black Bishop #2. "Kill the Spider then!" The bishop ceases it's spinning, and turns to Spider-man. Excited Loki doesn't even notice Magik teleporting behind it. Bored Loki raises an eyebrow at Lois Lane and actually looks bemused. "And what, my dear, is a 'reporter'?" "Seriously?" Lois lowers the camera, eyeing Loki like he's a complete idiot. "News reporter? I interview people, then write their stories in one of the foremost leading newspapers in the world? Live under a rock, or what," she retorts at Loki, head canting to one said. Spider-Man winces as he slides to a stop upon the crumpled Magik. As she pushes him off he scurries to his feet, "Hey! You go and shove everyone who stops you from getting a stop sign to the head?" But as Magik takes off, Spider-Man sees his new threat. "Extroardinary." But instead of running away, Spider-Man trudges right for the Bishop and leaps in the air at the last second, trying to time it to land right atop its head. Dragnet continues to evade, the dynamic camouflage flickering back to life. Its not at its usual level of strength, but it may allow him to be just a bit harder to focus on for the brute as he is trying to evade the bishop. Meanwhile, he starts planning the best moment to take the damn sign away from the bishop. This really is getting ridiculous, and he is not Spiderman. Finally, he has enough, and stealth mod or no, he tries to wrestle with the bishop for the stick. "This....is why...we cannot have nice things...." Magic hangs thickly about the Excited Loki, magic that this close the blonde sorceress can start to get a feel for what kind of magic it is. She wraps both hands around the hilt of the Soulsword and drives it into the back of the Excited Loki and out the front of his chest! His eyes go wide, mouth opening in a sort of surprised shock before he starts to glow brighter and brighter and then shatters into sparkling motes. "You're not even the real King, are you?" She looks across the street towards where the other Loki is as the 'black' pieces below stop moving. "Step away from the Lady, please." Coulson's reached the top of the roof and stands with his sidearm leveled at Loki and a serious expression on his face, tie flapping heroically in the wind. He can't really expect such a weapon to do much against the Trickster after seeing all this business with the cars, but there's something about the way he stares down the barrel at the Asgardian that makes the whole tableau somehow less comical. Loki's smile doesn't fade at all as he steps closer to Lois. "You'll have to pardon me. I'm not from around here." he says. "So then, Lois Lane Daily Planet..." Loki starts, his green eyes dancing into a hypnotic pattern. "Why don't you do me a favor....and jump." he says, side-stepping and clearing a path to the edge of the roof. His eyes don't break their lock on hers though. Bishop #1 really does have trouble tracking Dragnet when his camo kicks on. The Bishop starts to swing, and then goes dead as Dragnet steps up and easily wrests the stop sign from its grasp. Spider-man easily lands on top of Bishop #2's head, and it starts to swing the stop-sign at itself before going dead as well. Not the smartest of creatures, these. The only Loki left breaks his gaze with Lois, ending the mental mind control as he turns to look at Coulson. "Another reporter?" ('Wow. Those eyes. They're so... hypnotic. Jump. Right. Of course. Jumping sounds so wonderful. I'd love to jump,') Lois thinks as those green eyes bore into her mind. Her face smooths over into expressionless obidence and she turns to the nearest ledge. Her arms fall to her sides limpy, iPhone hanging precariously at the tips of her fingers. She walks, walks, walks right to the edge, and is mere millimeters from leaping to her end when- "Oh, sweet monkey Jesus," Lois exclaims, arms flailing as she seeks to backpedal from the edge. Her skirt flutters in the wind as her high heel goes out from under her and she drops, unceremoniously, to her rump on the gravel. That's /going/ to leave a mark! Spider-Man notices Magik impale that other dude and he totally disappears and stuff. Crikey. He should probably help go after that other dude. A web slung up on the bridge gives him flight as he circles around from the side, trying to clip Loki on the side! Flying by the seat of ones pants. One usually assosciates heroic types with having a steep learning curve, but between running for his life and trying to help people and firing at unjustly violent chess pieces, Dragnet has been a touch.....distracted. Through the magic of the movies, and because travel that isn't fast travel is boring, he shimmies and jumps and hops his way up the scene of the action. He is doubtful that the gas will do anything more than maybe confuse or disorient the fellow who can animate cars, but he preps the canisters anyway, the gauntlet weapon system switching from the now unloaded mass drivers to the good old fashioned knockout gas. "Its going to be a long day." He flanks Coulson, relying on the camouflage to make him slightly less interesting at the least, since it hasn't fully kicked back in again, waiting for the opportunity to strike. The distance between Building 1 and Building 2 means little to Magik, the white-clad sorceress moving from one to the other in the blink of an eye, appearing off to one side of Loki opposite the Spider's attack. "Check." She says helpfully. "Agent Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D.," he replies to Loki's question. "And you are?" Spidey's approach catches the corner of his eye as the tablaeu at street level resolves. With the heroes arriving on the scene, so to speak, he glances towards Lois, unwilling to drop his weapon from the Norse godling, but planning the most expedient way to get the reporter out of harm's way once it all starts moving again. Loki doesn't notice the Spider-man swinging in and staggers a couple of steps forward as he's clipped by the webslinger. Loki is quite /solid/ however, and is like kicking a brick wall. He scowls and glances around, realizing that the odds have quite quickly shifted against him. "Mate." the replies to Magik, holding up his hands in the universal 'I surrender/punch me in the gut' signal. "You may call me Loki." he states, before his smile lights up again. His hands suddenly explode into a massive cloud of smoke. Loki shape-shifts under the smoke cloud while turning and grabbing at the intrepid Lois Lane. He tries to throw both her and himself over the edge. His disguise, a perfect copy of Lois Lane, complete with messenger bag. He...she?...starts to scream as he falls. Lois Lane, both of them?, scream like the same person as they fall. Flail! When Spider-Man's foot hits Loki, it does so at the wrong angle and there's a sharp cry and a sickening snap that says, "Hey dude, you just received a broken bone. +5 to badassery, but -5 to ability to walk around during tonight's date. Kudos!" Spider-Man slides along the pavement in complete horror, not sure how bad his wound is. He tries to get to his feet to test it out. "Yeeeeeeouch." He bounces around on one foot, "That's...that's gonna sting." Unfortunately, while AIDOS has a number of exciting features, flight isn't one of them, so he sort of boggles at the the dropping women, or the attempt of dropping women. He checks the gauntlet again, then looks at the omnitool....somehow he doubts any tow cable he has on hand is going to work on this, and will probably lead to him splatting as well. Wait, isn't the magical girl able to do some sort of teleporting gag? "Uh. I don't exactly have any tricks for this sort of contingency. Got any ideas?" Not terribly helpful, but then, he is still getting used to this...and Spider Man and Magik have genuine superpowers! "Note: obtain and reinforce two cable for emergency bungie extractions." Magik instinctively steps back as the smoke explodes outward, but then there's screams and people going over the side of the building. She has enough time to dive towards the edge of the building so she can see them falling and she gestures with one hand, opening a Stepping Disk beneath the pair of them and another about four feet above the roof in front of her. In one side, out the other. Well, with a brief glimpse of something this side of Hell on the way through. When the Asgardian's hands erupt in smoke, Coulson makes a dash for Lois, intend on hauling her bodily off the roof. Unfortunately his grab comes up empty when Loki Lane gets there first, so it's a good thing there's all these hero types around. Still, he doesn't wait around to see what they do about it before calling into his earpiece. "I need a medic team and a containment unit here ASAP." Two Lois' enter, One Lois leaves! That is quite literally the case. Only a single Lois Lane emerges from the other side of the portal. Ow. One minute she's falling, the next minute she's in Hell and the next WHAMMO! Faceplant on gravel roof. All breath is knocked out her lungs and her iPhone skitters from her hand and spins to a stop against Agent Coulson's heel. A knee is skinned, as is her right hand. Her left is tucked beneath her during the impact and her wrist twists unnaturally. Winded, Lois can only lay there, trying to gasp for air, lungs making a very ugly sound as she rolls to her side and grabs her left arm against her stomach. Spider-Man tries to race over to see what's happening. Hey! That guy with the fading hair and the flapping tie must have saved the day. He curses at his foot, wondering whether it'll heal in time. Dangnabits. He fires a web and makes his way down the street. With the damsel rescued, LARP man defeated or driven from the field, Dragnet figures his work is done. The dynamic camouflage slips on and he slips away with as little ceremony as possible, and hope to god he has a few hours before his 'fame' spread. Nothing to see here folks! He hitches a ride on the first car heading in the vague vicinity of Gotham, and not too long after, he falls asleep. Dreams, they say, are the balm of such things. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs